Sun Transits
"The Sun takes a year to lap the ecliptic as we know. It also laps your chart, going through every house. The timing of how long it spends in each house will depend upon your own chart. Loosely speaking though we spend 6 months of each year concerned about ourselves (houses 1-6), we spend five months concerned with others (houses 7- 11) and we spend one month concerned with time out, re-centreing our soul connection with the collective, reflecting on our own identities and the path we are on in the pursuit of expressing that identity through our will (12th house) ....... Every year at the same time of the year we all do this." - Kim Akinta, November 2017 Sun (...) Moon (...) Mercury (...) Venus (...) Mars (...) Jupiter (...) Saturn (...) Conjunction |AstroMatrix://TRANSIT SUN CONJUNCT NATAL SATURN> "You attention will be on your duties and responsibility, those things you may not want to do but are obligated towards. There may be chance of professional advancement and this will be of focus now. It is a good time to organize and plan. You may have low energy and you will have trouble relating to people now Do not dwell on feelings of loneliness or depression but go to work as this what is more important now" Neptune (...) Uranus (...) Pluto (...) Sun In the Houses :"The Sun’s transits through the houses of the horoscope are relatively short. Because many charts are drawn with unequal houses, the length of the Sun’s stay in a house varies. On average, the Sun transits a house for a month. The Sun acts to spotlight and illuminate the affairs of a house." Sun in House I/H1 :"Rebirth of the self The Sun illuminates your first house for the next few weeks, bringing issues surrounding your personal identity, appearance, outward behavior, and self-expression to the forefront. This marks the height of your physical solar cycle, and you are in the position to make an impression on others, and to assert your personal influence beyond its normal boundaries. Sun in House II/H2 Sun in House III/H3 Sun in House IV/H4 Sun in House V/H5 :"After a period of “nesting”, you are coming out of your shell, ready to perform and to express yourself creatively. This is a very playful period of the year, when you are inspired creatively and emotionally." :"Sun is the happiest in the fifth house. You will feel that it is easy to express yourself. You will be more self-centered and want to do what you want when you want to! You will have a strong drive to get out and have a good time, but it is important not to completely neglect our typical obligations. It is a good time for your relationships, and this may include meeting a new lover or enhancing your current relationship with some extra romance. Don’t get so wrapped in yourself that you forget to examine your actions. It is a good time to become more conscious of who you really are. It is one thing to be yourself, it is another to really know yourself." Sun in House VI/H6 Sun in House VII/H7 Sun in House VIII/H8 Sun in House IX/H9 Sun in House X/H10 Sun in House XI/H11 Sun in House XII/H12 References ---- }} Category:Sun Category:Transits Category:Astrology Category:Aspects